


Take a Break

by sakurain (meteorain)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, No Sadness AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorain/pseuds/sakurain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Suzaku enters Lelouch’s study and the first thing he sees is Lelouch bent over a lengthy document, glaring at it as though trying to figure out the deeper meanings behind its very existence, Suzaku is pretty sure he’s come at just the right time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) Birthday, Suzaku. Also based on [this drawing by Kura](https://twitter.com/Drakurahaha/status/487130744611815424).

Lelouch has not slept all night. While his penchant for insomnia-laced nights of work is hardly something new, Suzaku feels that it is time to intervene. This is primarily because when Suzaku asks the kitchen staff if they can recall the last time the Emperor sent for a meal, the reply he gets is a collective guess of _maybe Tuesday?_

Suzaku has been working some overtime himself—particularly when Lloyd refuses to release him from the Knightmare hangar until well past midnight—but at least he can attest to power naps and small meals. In comparison, Lelouch seems to regard sleeping and eating more like bothersome suggestions rather than biological necessities.

When Suzaku enters Lelouch’s study and the first thing he sees is Lelouch bent over a lengthy document, glaring at it as though trying to figure out the deeper meanings behind its very existence, Suzaku is pretty sure he’s come at just the right time.

Any other day, he would have followed protocol and addressed his lord; given forewarning for any action he was about to take. However, Suzaku knows full well that attempting to convince Lelouch to get some food into his system would only be an invitation for a lengthy debate. So, with a quick bow—one Lelouch doesn’t see, still far too engrossed with the document before him—Suzaku heads straight for the back of his desk. Without waiting for Lelouch to register his presence, Suzaku reaches out and lifts Lelouch out of the chair and into his arms.

Lelouch takes it in stride—as much as he usually takes Suzaku’s more forward, sudden shows of perceived insubordination—and only yelps once. He struggles enough for it to be a valiant attempt at escape, but Suzaku only tightens his grip as he walks them out of Lelouch’s study and down the, conveniently empty, corridor.

“And just what,” Lelouch asks imperiously once he’s composed himself as best as he can, even as his arms circle around Suzaku’s broad shoulders for balance, “is this supposed to be?”

“I’m rescuing you,” Suzaku declares seriously.

There is silence as Lelouch shifts in an effort to be more comfortable, oddly seated in the circle of one arm. Suzaku allows a smile to cross his lips when he feels slim fingers slide across his shoulder and tangle into the hair at the nape of his neck.

“I wasn’t aware that I was in danger from my paperwork,” Lelouch replies in amusement, having relaxed enough that Suzaku feels confident he won’t protest this interruption.

“You are when I can barely see the top of your head over the stacks,” Suzaku returns, tightening his grasp on Lelouch ever so subtly. “We’re having lunch in one of those gardens.”

“Suzaku,” Lelouch starts, and he certainly sounds like he’s about to begin with a “I-know-you-think-you’re-right-but-I- _am_ -the-emperor” speech. “I have a great deal of work to do and it is barely noon—”

Suzaku shrugs, not pausing in his movement in even the slightest. “It’s close enough. When did you last eat?”

Instead of giving an answer, Lelouch replies, “That is entirely beside the point. Now, you’ve had your fun, please take me back to my desk.”

“Lelouch, you are officially banned from touching another piece of paper with more than three words on it,” Suzaku says. When Lelouch stares at him, he can’t help but laugh and offer a concession, “Well—at least for the next few hours.”

Lelouch frowns and looks ready to object. Suzaku rubs his fingers against the warm curve of Lelouch’s hip. “Look, it’ll just be something quick.”

“Yes, but—” Lelouch cuts himself off, looking distinctly ruffled; as if Suzaku’s attempt to provide him with the first meal he’s had in nearly three days is proving to be a very real inconvenience. After a moment, Lelouch sighs. “I had plans and I was working to make _time_ for those plans.”

Suzaku frowns up at him. “Isn’t there someone you can, I don’t know, delegate that stuff to? I know there’s a lot of pressure riding on all this, but plans can wait—”

Lelouch chuckles suddenly, and when Suzaku blinks at him in confusion, he smiles. “Plans for your birthday, you idiot.”

Suzaku abruptly stops walking to allow himself to register Lelouch’s words. And then: “Oh, that’s—that’s today, huh?”

Lelouch sighs, sounding very tired and put-upon, and he gazes down at Suzaku with a great deal of exasperation and fondness. “Of course you’ve gone and forgotten it,” Lelouch says. “I don’t know why I’m surprised.”

“There’s been a lot going on,” Suzaku reasons, feeling his face warm a little. In an effort to ignore his embarrassment, Suzaku picks up where he left off, readjusting his hold on Lelouch and heading down the hallway. “It’s not a big deal anyway.”

Lelouch has never found his self-deprecation terribly attractive and Suzaku gets a small tug to his hair for his comment. “Ow,” Suzaku says without feeling.

He expects Lelouch to give him an earful, too, but Lelouch only smooths down the hair he pulled and, presses his forehead against the top of his head. It isn’t easy to walk with Lelouch nearly wrapped around him, but Suzaku makes do.  “We’ll have lunch,” Lelouch relents at last. “Afterwards, I will steal you away from all your tests and machinery. You’re not spending your birthday locked up in that hangar.”

“A benevolent ruler if I’ve ever known one,” Suzaku returns with a teasing roll of his eyes.

“I could just as well be a tyrant and demand you release me,” Lelouch snipes back but Suzaku can hear the smile in his voice.

“Lelouch vi Britannia, tyrant,” Suzaku says as they reach the end of the corridor. Suzaku makes a show of deep consideration before he decides, “Yeah, I don’t like the sound of it.”

“You would learn to like it,” Lelouch insists, before pointing at the door. “Now get a move on, Sir Kururugi, all your talk of food has actually made me hungry.”

Suzaku laughs, and when Lelouch smiles at him, he replies, “Yes, Your Majesty.”


End file.
